A summer to remember
by Nietvries
Summary: New adventures await the Powerpunk Girls as they are thrown threw a portal to another dimension at the beginning of their summer vacation. (contains an OC/no couples formed during this story! ) Rated T for character dead.
1. beginning of the summer

_Reporter: Summer vacation has finally started here in Ville town and while most people are packing things to go away a lot of…(There is a dark purple streak and it snatches the reporters Microphone) _

Hello everyone! This is a very exclusive interview by me, Blow. I am going to show you what we are going to do with our vacation. Blow flews away and the cameramen fallows. Not that he had a choice since someone was holding onto the back of his collar and dragging him along trough the air. Put him down Brat, Blow commanded when she had arrived near her other two sisters. Brat just let the camera dude fall from two meters high and screamed keep filming or I will drop you again but from a much greater height.

As you can see here we are not only blowing op the power central, but we are also killing everyone how comes in between. The camera gets pushed to the side by Brat. There lay three teenage boys unconscious and in a really bad shape. Then the camera gets pulled back. As you can see you need to keep us busy (On the background Brute is smashing everything with a lamppost and Berserk is demolishing a building) so start rebuilding! Blow screamed before she hit the camera really hard and it broke down.

She and Brat now turned to look at their sisters. I have an idea Brat said and she flew away to their house and came back with four Big silo's their dad uses for something. Let's play Golf she said as she pointed at the lamppost Brute was holding. The rules we made up were:

You need to hit at least 4 building.

The mayor's office.

One living thing (animal/human)

One family member (doesn't count as number 3)

We started with Brute since she was already holding the lamppost. She aimed and hit 6 buildings, the mayor's office, a bird and then the silo stopped right in front of them. She was really mad and began swinging her arms around. Berserk quickly grabbed the lamppost and screamed my turn! She didn't even aim but she still hit 3 buildings, three people and a trampoline factory. Her luck that the silo bounced back, hit the mayor's office and then Brute. Brat, Berserk and Blow were laughing while the post was given to Brat. I can top that she said when they had stopped laughing. She flew away from them, smirked evilly and swung the lamppost against the Silo, making it first hit the other 3 girls, the mayor's office, the mayor + sectary and 3 buildings. Dammit I almost had it! Brat said as she was making fists while the other girls got up on their feet.

Now it was the turn for Blow. As the little, but taller sister she had something to prove but before she could swing they all heard their dad calling them through his loudspeaker. Blow wanted to finish the game and while her sisters where flying home, she flew to the mayor's office. Ten feet away from it she threw the silo in the air and swung. There was no mayor's office left, she hit a Dog and a woman and 4 buildings. Her sisters saw the silo coming right at them and flew to the sides. There was a load crash ahead. Blow was screaming to her sisters I have won! I have won! while coming towards them. You haven't hit us Brat screamed. And you need to hit at least one family member. They all looked at where Blow started pointing. The silo hadn't only crashed in their home, but it had hit Professor Plutonium. He is a family member right? The other girls smirked and went inside as they saw their dad struggle to get free from the silo that was crushing him. They got at the table where they ate there dinner eventually fallowed by the Professor. The Girls didn't say something to him and were only talking to each other. Eventually the dinner ended in Brat and Blow fighting over the last chicken wing. Brute was licking her plate and Berserk was staring at the professor. She then suddenly began to speak to him. You said this morning that you had plans for us to do while we had vacation. What are we going to do? You will find out tomorrow, just be sure you have everything packed the Professor said. And with the Girls not getting more information out of him the night came and the girls went to bed.

That morning they were woken abruptly as they fell on the ground. They had just enough time to open their eyes and see their bags get thrown through a portal before it was gone.


	2. A place to sleep

They looked at each other but could barely see. This was because the sun was about to come up but it was still too dark. With their night vision active they started to get up and looked around. Where are we Berserk asked. I don't know answered Blow and Brat. Brute took the lead and flew up into the sky. The other girls fallowed. The sun was now appearing and they could al see clearly without their night vision. There was nothing else to see but trees and small mountains. Flying along with their bags on their shoulders they were getting bored and where about to stop flying until they spotted something new. There was a lake up ahead. When they came closer the could see there where 4 wooden cabins on the sides of the lake. They were placed in a half circle with their backs to the forest and looked like they hadn't been visited in a long while. The girls flew thither and dropped there bags in the middle of the site. This place looks deserted said Brute while she looked around her. Well let's check the place out, maybe we will find something cool Blow responded. First one to find a zombie may kill it Berserk yelled.

Brat flew to the first and Biggest cabin and broke the door open. There was not much to see excepted 6 Pick nick tables, an old washing machine and a kitchen that as half burned. The refrigerator and the freezer where intact, were working and there was still food in them. Upstairs there where 7 bedrooms. All had green doors except for the last two. One was painted so that it looked like it was a tree and the other one looked like a gold disco ball. Brat went into the first three rooms but they looked pretty lame so she headed back out.

The Second Cabin was being explored by Brute. This one had one king-size pink/red bed and had fluffy things all over the room. There were chains on the floor and there was a make-up table. The cabin was just big enough to have all that stuff in it.

Another cabin got Blows attention. It took a little time to get in because this one had a lock that could not be broken with powers but Blow was able to pick the lock and open it. In side there was a purple bed with curtains hanging from it. They were purple and white. The room also had a desk in it with glasses on top of them, which could be used for science. A least Blow thought because her father had the same ones at home.

When they were all outside they heard Berserk scream: Come and check this out! The girls flew to the door of the last cabin to be explore. Inside they saw three beds. One red, one green and one blue. On the ground where old magazines covert with dust. There was also a TV and a radio. Red is mine! yelled Berserk. Fallowed by her other two sisters that claimed the beds in there favorite color. Blow was still standing in the door and looked a bit sad. She wanted to sleep in the same room as her sisters. But just like as at home she was going having her own room.

Not much later the girls decided to unpack and change their wardrobe since they were still in there pajama's and nightgowns. After that they decided to make everything a bit more like at home. The placed 2 pick nick tables outside, made a washing line with a rope they found and after that they got bored again. Men, it's so boring out here Blow signed. Shall we go swim in the lake she asked her sisters and so they began changing into swimming gear. When they were finally at the lake Blow challenged Berserk to swim across without power and so of they went. Brat hated water and was laying on a towel. Brute was walking around the shore with her feet in the water while she looked at her swimming sisters. You are never going to catch me! Blow screamed while swimming. Berserk than began to swim under water and was out of sight. Blow stopped for a moment to look back when she felt herself get pulled underwater. Berserk and Blow where now fighting under water and were no longer competing to swim across. After a few minutes both girls came up to catch air. Blow looked at the shore. Berserk looked at her and saw the evil smirk at her sisters face. What do you have in mind she asked. Just watch Blow said. She flew up and took a really big Ball of water with her. It was like 10 meters across. She stopped when she was above Brat. BLOWS AWAY she yelled and she let go of the ball. The ball crashed into Brat who was now soaked. Brats eyes went big as her head came up. Then in rapped speed she stood up, flew op to Blow and kicked her right into lake. I will get you for this! She screamed. Berserk and Blow laughed for a while and started to talk about the expression on their sisters face when the ball hit her. After that they went swimming again fallowed by Brute who was now also in the water. Brat was drying herself with Blow's towel as she looked at her sisters and smiled. It may not have been the ideal way to start their vacation, she liked not having her father around, being with her sisters and just doing their own thing.

That evening the girls went to bed early. They had decided that tomorrow they were going to explore the surroundings some more and maybe even find someone to manipulate, punch or kill. Everyone was sound asleep as a van and 3 cars park next to the large cabin. Out of the Van stepped three boys. The first one of the three was a Redhead who was wearing a Red cap backwards on his head. His eyes were red and his long hair was coming to his Butt. He had black jeans with a Red belt, a red t-shirt with a triangle on it, two red wristbands and a Skull Necklace. The second Boy had green eyes and Black spiky hair. He has black jeans with a green belt, a green sleeveless shirt, two spiked green wristbands and a spiked green collar. The last boy has Blond, layered hair that falls just further than his ears. He has black jeans with a dark blue belt, a blue shirt and two blue wristbands.

Let's check the place out said the redhead and he and his brothers went to explore the site. When they saw that several locks and doors where broken they immediately went to the cabin that was going to be theirs.


	3. Meeting the villains

They switched on the lamps and saw three girl in their beds. While berserk was waking up, every boy got to the end of a bed. The red boy tried to pull away her blanket but she had a firm holding on it. What are you doing here? Get out! The red boy said. Berserk saw from her eye angle that the green boy was about to pull away the blanked from Brute. I won't do that if I were you she said but it was already too late. Brute woke, looking up with bloody eyes and a very bad temper, flying direct at the green boy and punching him into the wall on the other side of the room. It had so much force that it woke op Brat and even Blow, who after that came running to her sisters cabin. She stood in the doorway as she saw her sisters and the three boys fight in the room. She observed them and did nothing. Brat was obviously winning form the Blue boy how was by the look of it in serious pain. Brute looked like she was also overpowering her opponent as she pushed their fight outside through the roof. Berserk had a more difficult time. The red boy seemed smart and could avoid most of Berserks moves. His punches never seemed to miss and had a great force behind them. Blow let them fight but was soon distracted by 6 other people looking at her from the left. She recognized her enemy's immediately. Something was feeling different but that was not going to stop her from punching them. So she flew at them and began to fight.

The fight continued for a few hours and it was now light outside. Blow was having some difficulty with who she thought were Jomo Momo and Princes Nobucks. The two of them couldn't really work together in the past but this time it seemed that they could. In the meanwhile Berserk was pushed against the ground by the red head. You are going to die Blossom, he said and not much later than that he got punched off her by Brat. Brat helped her sister up and was dusting of her hands after that, before the two of them were attacked again by the redhead. It was only Blow how had noticed that he had called her sister Blossom and as her last punch fell against the ape. She then looked at the unconscious blue boy. She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and tried to awake him. Who are you she asked while he opened his eyes.'' Boomer'' he said and she let go of his shirt making his upper body fall back on the ground again. She than looked at her sisters as a red figure came standing next to her. You are not the Powerpuffs are you? he asked on a real high tone. No we are the Powerpunks she said to him. What's you name he asked. My name is Blow and those are my sisters, Berserk, Brute and Brat. And who are you? My name is HIM and you are on my ground. Blow looked at him with an evil smirk and crossed her arms. We Powerpunks take what we want and there is nothing you can do to stop us. HIM looked at her in disbelieve and swirled one of his claws around, making everyone in the area freeze. He began speaking. Now you listen you brat I know you are not a Powerpuff but I won't allow you to take over this place! Then he punched Blow in the stomach making her collapse on the ground and gasping for air. Her sisters and the rest who were also stopped looked at the happening. They are not the Powerpuffs? The redhead said. No their not and I need some time to find out how they really are. The boy's looked confused at the girls. Their not the rowdy right boys neither Blow said as she got up. Now everyone looked confused at each other.

It was Brat that broke the silence. So who are you then? Where the Rowdyruff boy's! Boomer! Brick! Butch! And we are known to kick some butt. You? Brick said. We are the Powerpunk girls! I am Brat, these are Berserk, Brute and Blow. We are not really bad, we're much worse Brat said as she evilly smiled at the boys.

So you are really evil Butch asked to Brute. Brute was about to punch him but got held back by Blow. Brick began to speak now. How much we like to kick your butt, we are having our summer vacation here and are going to make evil plans for when the summer is over, SO GO AWAY! We are not leaving said Blow. We don't know where we are and where we can go, plus we like it here. Brick was about to lose his temper wen HIM interrupted them. You girls can stay but I want something in return. What is it that you want Brat said. I will tell you when the time is there HIM Implied. Now start unpacking boy's he ordered. Well we don't have any beds Boomer said. Don't care, find yourself a salutation for it HIM said. And with that the boys and girls went to their cabin.

Blow now realized she had slept in the room of the monkey and went to him. She soon discovered that this monkey was actually Mojo jojo and that he was a super genius. Knowing this she was going to use that for her own good and test him if he was really evil. She asked the monkey if he could design a cabin for her and her sisters. If he would do it he would be good and be Jomo momo, so she could kick his ass. But he refused, that made Blow relax and gave her more trust in him. She then did what every evil super powered teen would do. Use her Powers to force him to build the cabin for her and her sisters.

Blow was about to tell the good news to her sisters when she walked in a room filled with silence and a lot of groaning. It was like someone had died, it was that quiet. She decided to break the silence and told her sisters the news who then went outside along with their bags. There waited Mojo for them. He showed the plan and advised them how to build. Brat, Brute and Berserk did all the work while Blow ordered them around and made sure that the monkey didn't do anything suspicious.

In a few hours their cabin was ready. It was small and it had two bunk beds. The top half was painted Dark blue and Dark Purple. The below half was painted Red and green. The beds had the same sheets as the ones the boys had, simply because there was nothing else to find in the first 100 miles.

Coming outside they noticed that all the pick nick tables where placed outside. At one table sat the Rowdyruffs. Some other tables where pushed together. On those tables where sitting a boy with green skin and sunglasses, a pink furry dude, Princes, Mojo Jojo and HIM. It was HIM who stopped their conversation when the girls came close. He smiled at them, which gave Blow the chills. She liked that. We want to ask you some questions he said. Blow reacted quick and said, fine but you also need to answer our questions. Beginning with the question who you all are! The Villains than began to introduced themselves.

I am Princes Morbucks and I am rich, a girl with orange curly hair said. Then the pink furry man began to speak. I am Fuzzy Lumpkin and I am a farmer and Bank robber. After that all eyes turned to the monkey. I am Mojo Jojo and I am an super evil mastermind and I am father of the boy's, pointing out to the Rowdyruffs. Than they turned to HIM. Well I am HIM and I live for psychological torture. This made Brat smirk evilly as she thought about that. I am also father of the Rowdyruffs he said. He could see the girls think but it was like they weren't surprised. Then the eyes turned to the Last person on the table. He whistled and four boys how had the same skin color as him came. I am Ace said the guy with the sunglasses. These are Snake, Big Billy, Grubber, and Little Arturo said Ace as he pointed at them. We call ourselves the Ganggreen gang. Now who are you said HIM with a very deep voice and pointing at the girls.

Blow rolled her eyes as Brat began to speak. I am Brat, I like to destroy things and manipulate people. Then all eyes went to Berserk. I am Berserk, I like to vandalize and make a mess of people lives. Everyone seemed to enjoy the answers they got and so Brut began to talk. I am Brute, I like to punch things, especially when they are alive and I like to go haywire. I rather use my fist than talk so you are all lucky today. Blow grabbed her sisters hands and pushed them down. I am Blow and I like to blow up stuff, making people suffer and read books….That's not evil Brat said and she got an evil look from her sister. So what?! They may know I am the smartest one of the group. With that said Brat and Blow began fighting. This time it was Berserk that pulled them apart. Well pulled…she eye lasered them so they were in pain and distracted. Berserk then turned to the table and asked where are we? You are in Townsville's National park the biggest national park on earth Mojo said. On Earth? Townsville? What are you talking about Brat said as she pulled Mojo from the bench. It means that we are on a different planet, Berserk said. No we are not Interrupted Blow. We are on our own planet, but not in the right dimension. Right HIM? HIM nodded and said I believe so. Well we have three last questions to conform you are really from another dimension. How did you came here, who is you father and what are you made of. Blow answered. We were tossed trough some kind of portal, our dad is Professor Plutonium and I am made out of artificial sour, death soil and rotten Flowers. My sisters are made out of salt, vinegar and everything naughty. O, and I almost forgot, deliberately adding chemical X. All evil eyes looked now at Mojo. He confirmed that it was indeed possible. Now the Question round is over can we go do something fun Brute asked. We know something fun they heard one of the boy's behind them say. Just come to the forest with us.


	4. The game

Can I come along? Princes asked. Well if you really want to no one is going to stop you Brick answered. So the 5 girls went into de dark forest with the boy's. The boy's had tried to scare them, but it only resulted in a few broken ribs for Butch. Luckily he healed fast because of the chemical in his bloodstream.

When they had walked for a wile they stopped and Brick began explaining the game. This one is called capture the flag. We split up in two groups, a Red group and a Blue group. First you choose a general, build a fort and a flag and you place it on top of your fort. Than when both teams are ready , you need to get the flag from the other group to your own fort. You can use all means that are necessary, so no more rules after that except that you need to get the flag.

First we need to make teams, so I will go with Butch, Berserk and Blow. Blow was protesting and decided to switch with Princes. So now the Blue team consists of Boomer, Brat, Brute, Blow and the red team of Brick, Butch, Berserk and Princes. Brick then raised his hand and yelled GO!

The Blue team looked all at Brat and it was instantly decided, Brat was captain or general. The red team just left deeper in the forest. You could hear them arguing form a distance. I am lucky to be in the Blue team Blow said. Can you hear them? They don't know how to work together. Then all eyes went to Boomer as Brat flew to him. You are going to do everything I say, got that! she said as she tried to threatened Boomer. Boomer didn't say anything and just made an evil smile. You could see Brat think about what was going on in this boy's head. They then made a circle and began to make a fort, flag and master plan to win the Game.

The Red team was having some difficulties. Brick and Princes were fighting over being captain while Butch and Berserk where watching from a distance. Berserk asked Butch why he didn't pull his brother away. His answer, he liked his brother getting into a fight. After 2 minutes Berserk was fed up with the situation. She stood up and walked to the two arguing teens and pushed them aside. I will not lose from my little sisters, you two make a decision in the next 10 seconds or I'm gonna be in charge she yelled. Unlike Blow and Brat, Berserk hadn't really been open against the other villains so the two teens looked at her a bit surprised. It was Butch who now yelled: I vote for Berserk! While Brick gave him a dirty look. Berserk than took charge and ordered the rest to do things.

It was now a few minutes later and the forest was very silent. Too silent if you ask me, go check it out commanded Berserk. Butch walked as Brick flew through the tops of the trees. No one's there Butch whispered. As soon as he turned back and faced the fort, he felt a hard kick in his back and was launched into the fort. Princes spotted the intruder and started to fire her weapons. With Brick now looking at the intruder the Blue's grabbed their chance. Blow and Boomer where charging at Brick before he suddenly turned around. Blow could stop but Boomer flew right in the arms of Brick who then send him hurdling to the ground. Blow then dove down and disappeared into the Forrest. Brick was still looking around for Blow as he noticed that Boomer was now running towards the wall of the red fort. He went down to attack him. This meant that no one was guarding the air. Brat grabbed her chance , flew to the flag, snatched it and flew back to the Blue fort. She was halfway when she was stopped by Berserk how had lasered her and then had sucker punched her to the floor of the woods.

The red group was definitely coming back after they had brought their flag back to their fort and began attacking the blue fort. Blow was amazed by the rapid speed the Red group was gaining and started to think about it.

Meanwhile Brute and Brat were fighting like soldiers. Hiding behind trees and only coming away from the trees if they had to fire or retreat. Then when the red team came in an open spot Blow opened fire at Boomer. The Blue team looked confused. We have a traitor Blow yelled. Berserk used this distraction to tackle Brute to the ground. Brat tried to help but was soon in a hand to hand combat with Butch and princes. Blow had disabled Boomer and was now fighting against Brick. Brick was smart and that could give some trouble. Blow was making up speed and just as Brick came in reach she made herself invisible. Leaving Brick searching in the sky for her, while she was going to take out another opponent first. Princes and Brat were already passed out so Blows attention got to Butch how was hiding behind a tree with his back to Blow. That was just too easy for her.

Berserk was fighting of Brute. The two seemed to be evenly in strength and were not about to give up. Luckily for Berserk Brick had seen her in time and he started to fight Brute. Berserk took this time to catch her breath but was rapidly interrupted by Blow who did a full body tackle. The girls then started to roll over the ground, trying to get on top of each other. Eventually Blow was sitting on top, while her sister was facing down in the dirt. She had twisted her arm so that she could not move without pain. When there was nothing left to hear in the forest except the struggles and complains form Berserk she punched her sister on a sensitive place on her neck. Making her pass out. That should work for a couple of minutes she thought. She than stood up and looked around.

Brick was closing in on her, she could feel it. So she went invisible again and went up in the sky. She could not see brick anywhere but Brick could see her using his heat vision and so with a large blow, Blow found herself hurdling towards the ground. Instead of trying to stop she picked up the pace and as fast as she was, she had just enough speed to make a turn and avoid the ground. She was now zigzagging throw the Forrest avoiding trees and laser beams. She was getting pretty tired and was going ones more for the surprise attack. She went invisible again and this time she was behind Brick before he could use his heat vision. She than reached at him from behind. But Brick was no fool and had in surprised turned around just in time to grab her by her shirt. Or at least he thought it was her shirt.

He then swung her to the ground just like he had done with Boomer before, but then he noticed that he was still holding Blows necklace. Blow screamed: my necklace, give it back! And she flew back to him. No, it's mine now he said. It was that moment that three color streaks crashed in him. Brat took the Necklace and quickly placed the Necklace around Blows neck. Brick was amazed while Berserk yelled at him, it's a game of pain, not of destroying! I don't want to play anymore Brat said, her 3 sisters nodding in agreement. Brick could not believe his eyes. You can't just stop playing because I took a necklace Brick yelled as the girls went back to the ground. Blow than looked at him and said Games are fun, but if I am going to be killed I rather do it by fighting than by letting you take away my necklace. The rowdy ruffs and princes were a bit surprised at this sudden change of events. They decided that it would be less fun without the girls and so they walked behind them as they were going back to the cabins.

It was Blow who separated herself from the group and walked to the lake. There she sat down against a big tree and was holding the symbol on the end of her necklace. She looked at it while she got in a deeper stare. She suddenly heard something snap and looked to the left. It was Brick. ''So'' he said as he went sitting next to her. Are you going to tell me what that was all about? She looked at him and took a deep breath before she started speaking.

A long time ago I got really sick and my dad examined me. It took all of his power and my sisters to convince (force) the scientists of our dimension to find out what was wrong with me. It seemed that the ingredients that made me were unstable and I was soon going to explode. Turning back to my main ingredients. The professor and my sisters forced the scientists to make me better. They did make me better but there was a new problem, my counterpart from another dimension was still going to explode and with that I would also vanish. Then my father gave me this necklace. I don't know how it works but It keeps me alive. If I lose it more than 1 hour I will be dead. So that is why my sisters where so mad at you. Brick just kept looking at the lake in frond like she had said nothing special. Well I am not going to apologize for this, but I will not steal it again he said. She looked at him and then said Thanks. It was quiet for a few minutes before Blow interrupted the silence again. You think my sister Berserk is hot don't you?


	5. Making a plan

What do you mean? Brick asked with a shocked face. ''No'' he then said. Blow noticed his mistake and smiled before talking further. You chose her in your team, came back to protect….Brick interrupted her. So, I also chose you for my team but you didn't want to. Come on, I saw you looking at her Blow said as she got up. I am not stupid. Blow than flew up, to go back to the cabins with Brick fallowing on her tail.

Landing by the cabins Blow spotted Berserk and Brute. The two girls seemed to be throwing a jetpack over to each other. Princes was running in the middle trying to catch it. The two girls were enjoying the anger and desperation Princes had. It is never this fun with Princess Nobucks Berserk said while smiling evilly. Blow flew in the middle and caught the jetpack. Where is Brat she asked. Princes thought that she could get her jetpack back if she would answer the question and opened her mouth.

She is over there and pointed to the Table where the older villains where. Blow than threw the jetpack at Brute and flew to Brat and the rest to hear what they were doing.

No, that's not evil enough Brat said as she pointed to one of the plans on the table. Brat may be blond, she was smart and absolutely everything but dumb. You already know that these plans are not going to work, why try? You need to come up with something better said Brat. You need to make a plan of proceedings, you know where you can fall back on if things go wrong. Mojo jojo began to discuss all the plans and telling why they were fool proof so Brat could again explain why they weren't going to work. Meanwhile Princess got back to the table with her jetpack. Apparently Berserk and Brute had thrown it in a tree when they got bored and so she got it back. Princess was looking at the plans when she spoke silently, ''if I only had more skills''. Blow who had heard it began thinking. Brat got distracted from Mojo when she saw the look on her sisters face. What are you thinking she asked. Making all heads turn to Blow. The girl stayed silent as her mind raced.

The Rowdyruff boys and her other sisters now came joining the group of villains. Brick was the first on to break the silence. We need to learn from our mistakes, that's what's going wrong here. THAT'S IT! Blow screamed. You do not only need to learn from your mistakes, you need to get trained, know what your strengths are and use that against your enemies. And I know how. Blow grabbed a paper and pancel. She then asked, what is the main goal? Mojo spoke and said world domination. Blow looked at him and said let's start a bit smaller, like a ….and she looked around. She saw a paper laying with a train on it. Above was the text: New experiment transported. She took it and placed it in the middle. This is a good thing to start but you will need to make another plan than this one, pointing out the scrabbles underneath it. Who actually made this plan she asked. Big Billy put his hand in the air. Well if this is going to be the target we now need to know all the things that prevent us from getting it.

After a few minutes the list was done.

units. Out and inside.

2. Train speed.

made out of Super in forced steel.

field.

5. Size and state Mystery experiment.

6. Powerpuff girls.

Blow was in her element at this and everyone was paying attention to her. Number one, what can we do to prevent from getting caught and what do we do if the guards find us? Everyone looked at her in surprise. Are you stupid, we can just shoot them Boomer said. Blow looked at him. If you do that then number 6 will come and you are in trouble if they really are as strong and smart as you say that they are. Boomer backed away by the answer thinking back by how humiliated it was that he was defeated by the Powerpuffs, especial because he was defeated by Bubbles.

Mojo Jojo began to speak. We must make sure that we do not get caught and if we get caught we eliminate them as fast as possible before they can raise the alarm. Then Butch said to the monkey, you didn't even repeat yourself, a Starr for you it is. Making some people laughed. But Blow was to serious and didn't laugh as she return her attention to the plan.

Ok, now we need to have a plan what to do if they indeed ring the alarm. She looked at fuzzy. What would you do if you were robbing something imported and someone had ring the alarm. Fuzzy looked confused. Shoot them or….maybe…r-r-r-un before the Powerpuffs come he said. So you need to go away from the crime scene before the puffs come. Do some of you know the time it takes for them to actually be on the spot of the crime Blow then asked. 60 seconds brick replied. 90 tops said Mojo. That's good then we have some space if something goes wrong said blow and they continued to make the plan.

It was now evening and everyone was set for dinner. What are we waiting for Brat yelled. WE WANT FOOD, WE WANT FOOD yelled Brute. Berserk was quiet as she was seated next to Brick twirling with her fingers throw her hair and Blow was still inside the cabin. Patience! yelled butch. We have some people to bring us the food, but their always late. Yeah said Brick. It's like they always forget about it and at the last moment remember. One hour later HIM came out the big cabin with a few boxes with marshmallows. It was better than not having a meal so no one complaint and they stood up to go and make a campfire. It was only Brick and Berserk that stayed at the table, not because they wanted but it's seemed that Bricks hair somehow was tangled in that of Berserk's. So while the rest lit the campfire they were busy getting their hair untangled.

How did we get this to happen Brick asked Berserk. Berserk smiled and decided to say nothing. She knew she had charm and was going to use him for her own entertainment. She played Boy's all the time when she was in school, so why would it be different now?

She let out an controlled blush every time Brick touched her. She could see his Blush and recognized that it was a uncontrolled blush. This made her more aware of her power over him and she liked that.

She began to talk to him and he began talking back. His blush was about to fade when Berserk said ''are you checking me out?'' His face was no longer holding a pink small blush but a big red one. He then lowered his head to her ear and said ''Maybe I am, that's for you to find out''. This time Berserk did not have to fake the blush and she got as red as a tomato.

Butch who had seen the scene as he walked by with the drinks and shouted: GET A ROOM! Making the other girls giggle. Boomer who was not aware of the situation said ''Yeah, If I were you I would come her fast before all the beer and marshmallows are gone.

With that said the two redheads moved from each other and untangled their last tangled hairs. They got up to again sit next to each other at the campfire.

Everyone was now happily eating and drinking while fuzzy played his banjo. How irritating it was, it was still better than no music at all and all of them got used to it after a while. It was after dinner that Brute began to mumble about music. It was hard enough to just hear her mumble. Brick, how could see her mumble but was too far away to hear it asked Berserk ''what is she mumbling about?''


	6. Theme song

**Thank you all for the reviews :) didn't expect so many!**

**The credits of the song in this page go to Halestorm, I own nothing except my OC and my imagination.**

* * *

''She is muttering a song that me and my sisters clamed as our theme song. It's nothing special'' Brick raised an eyebrow and said ''you have a theme song?'' Berserk who was a defended by his words shot up and crossed her arms over her chest. ''fine we will play it for you then!'' she said.

With that words her sisters shot up from their places. Brute and blow where the first ones to be at a table and started to punch on them to make a rhythm. Brute started singing:

**(Halestorm Daughters Of Darkness)**

Brute:

**Na na na na na  
Na na na na na **

_Berserk steals Fussy's banjo and swings her hands at it to make it an electric guitar._**  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na **

_Berserk starts playing _**  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na**

Brate:

**We came to battle, baby **

_Steps on one of the benches from the pick nick tables._**  
We came to win the war **

_Steps up the table itself and walks along to the end._**  
We won't surrender 'till we  
Get what we're looking for  
We're blowing out our speakers  
There goes the neighborhood  
A little scissor happy, little misunderstood **

_She jumps of, to the ground._****

all:

**We can turn you on... Or we will turn on you**

Daughters of darkness, sister insane  
A little evil, goes a long long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness

Brute:

**Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
(**Blow:** Daughters of darkness)  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na**

We're all survivors somehow 

_Brute stands up and begins to make the rhythm with her feet instead of her arms._**  
We just broke out the pack  
And I don't need no dog-tag  
My name is on my back **

_Pointing at her back._****

All:

**We can turn you on, or we can turn on you...**

Daughters of darkness, sister insane  
A little evil, goes a long long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness

Brute

**Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
(**Blow:** Daughters of darkness)  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na**

Breserk:

**Never down, never out  
Playing hard, living loud **

_Looking deep in Brick eyes_****

Keeping up, with the boys  
Making out, making noice 

_Looking a bit away, and suddenly turning her full glare to him._****

And you better get me home before the sun comes up, up, UUUP

All:

**Daughters of darkness, sister insane  
A little evil, goes a long long way  
We stand together  
No, we're not afraid  
We'll live forever  
Daughters of darkness  
Daughters of darkness**

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na 

Brute was still mumble the last sentence over and over but her other sisters were already going back to their previous places. So what do you think? Berserk said to Brick while placing one hand on her hip, glaring him down. ''That was pretty good, I have to admit that'' he said. Berserk looked at him in disbelief and said ''But?''. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear. '' It would have been much better if it was a solo''. Berserk got red in the face again before sitting down.

Now everyone was sitting down Blow began to yawn. She was the youngest of them all and so she was used to go to bed much earlier than her sisters.

''I am going to bed'' she said and she waved at her sisters. She then turned to the boy's and the rest of the villains. ''I will see you tomorrow at seven '' and with that she left.

With Blow now gone everyone was sitting by his/her counterpart. ''It's time to play a game' 'said Brat. ''A drinking game''. Boomer looked in confusion and said ''You are not old enough to drink'' Berserk got up with two hand on her hips. ''First of all, we make the rules, second we don't care, we always drink'' She grabbed a beer for herself and her sisters to return to her seat.

''I never ever had, is a nice game to play. Ever heard?'' Butch said out of nowhere. The girls nodded and it was decided that they were going to play that game tonight.

Butch Began ''I never ever had kissed a guy''. The Powerpunks and princes took a nip.

No one wanted to know more about it so the next person got her turn.

A lot of questions later it came to notice that three new creatures had joint the group. ''We have the pizza'' said the one with the grey hat. ''it was about time'' said Brick and he took away the pizza's and handed them out to everyone.

''Are we now evil enough to join your group of evil villains?'' said the one with the grey hat. ''No, because you late'' said HIM and he told them to go away. ''who were that? '' Brat asked. ''Those are the Amoeba boys, they think they are superior villains like us but they are noting but slime covered chickens'' Princes said. Brat was satisfied with that answer and return to her pizza. After everyone was finished they all went straight to bed because tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

''Ok, let's do this one more time and this time Boomer, try to open it before it explodes!''


	7. Training

''Ok, let's do this one more time and this time Boomer, try to open it before it explodes!'' said Blow. ''Was that bomb really necessary?'' ''Isn't it just enough to tell me that I have failed'' Boomer called out. ''No, this the way you will learn faster and now stop whining! We are going to do that again! Ready, set GO!'' Yelled Blow to Boomer.

Boomer began to run towards the table in the middle of the open space in the forest. Grabbing a Screwdriver and opening the cab of the practice target. This time actually knowing how to open it he managed to get the lit of. Blow yelled, ''45 seconds left!'' Inside were multiple wires. He picked one wire and began placing the tiny bomb he was making on the spot. ''30 seconds'' Blow Yelled. Boomer was now attaching the bomb to the wire. He was biting his tong to get more focused, drawing blood in the process. '' 10 seconds'' Blow yelled. Boomer was done and closed the lit before dashing off to the start point.

''2 seconds left that's a personal record'' said Blow. The Rowdyruffs and Princes looked up at Blow. The all seemed pretty tired from practicing.

''So, who is the winner?'' Brick asked.

''It seems that Princes is the fastest to place and dismantle a bomb. Who would have guessed that''

Princes Jumped up and began to rub it in the boy's faces. ''See, I told you! I am the best even without my daddy's money, which proves I am even more superior than you three! Princes was still gloating when Brat came to joint to company .

''They are all your'' said Blow to Brat. Brat smiled evilly as she looked upon the new victims/trainees.

I am going to teach you how to attack and defend yourself if you somehow can't use your powers….

* * *

''Unbelievable we actually went training today'' said Brick. Butch responded with ''Unbelievable we are so tired of training today'' . Boomer than said ''Unbelievable we got our ass kicked today''. ''You mean you got your ass kicked! Said Brick and Butch in union.

After sitting in the grass for a long time the boy's decided to go back to the pick nick tables.

There where Berserk and Brute. They were doing a game of hand bash. Placing their hands flat on the table. Only the tips of their hand touching. It was apparently Berserks turn as she made a fast move. Her arms went slightly up and even faster down, as fists hit the hands of brute. Brute was screaming from the pain but soon recovered herself as it was her turn now. Placing their hands back at the beginning position. Brute was ready to strike. But every time that she made a move, Berserk pulled her hands backwards to avoid her sisters hands. It was frustrating Brute as he Face went even more red every time she punched. It was then that she stood up and did a punch with towards the hands of her sister. Berserk pulled her hands away again, but this time also her legs from underneath the table. As soon as Brute hit the table it was cracking and it fell into 4 different pieces, with a large dent in it from the impact in the middle.

Berserk tried to calm down her sister as she saw the boy's stare at her. ''Please calm down, we have other more imported things to do remember'' Brut was now calming herself and disited to go to the Biggest Cabin. Inside there were now Computers. The whole Ganggreen gang was typing away. For boy's who never went to school they sure were good with computers. ''What's the news?'' Brute asked Ace. Ace replied ''we have the exact time the train comes by and we are still searching more informative about the security. Him and Mojo are busy calculating the best time to intercept the train'' That's good Brute replied.

Outside Berserk was repairing the table with help from Brick. ''Is your sister always so violent?'' ''Well, it's the only way she can release the stress her special power gives her'' Brick now wanting to know what she meant decided to asked it Brute herself'. As soon as she came out Brick got to her and asked her what's your special power?

Brute placed her arms over each other and looked him deep in the eye's. ''You would like to know that don't you'' Brick was glaring back at her but his glare was answered with a sentence from Brute ''I will show you tomorrow with practice.''

* * *

''Everyone that is brought to life with Chemical X will develop at least one Special power. This power is most of the time an element. Today we are going to find yours'' Brute was now done with her speech and moved her hands from above to ground into the air. Taking a really big rock with her in the air. She was crumbling it in many small pieces and moved it around her body before sending it back to the ground.

The Rowdyruffs were staring wide eyed to Brute. ''well, you have any ideas about which element you think you have?'' A long silence occurred, you could hear their brains thinking. It was again Brick who broke the silent. ''It has to be the posit of our counterparts. So that means fire for me'' ''That means wind for me and electric power to Boomer'' Said Butch.

''Now we think we know what it is, how are we going to do that? Try to feel with your body and don't think on something else but you power'' Brute ordered.

The boys now spread and all closed their eyes. Boomer started to move his hand over each other creating sparks. Butch hand his hand sideways as he felt the wind go through his hands circling his arms. Brick was breathing deeply but gave no sign of his power.

Butch was the first one to open his eyes and he was amazed that he didn't discover this earlier in live. Looking at his brothers he saw Boomer with sparks and Brick with…with fire coming from his breath.

Brick now opened up his eyes as his moved the flame from his breath to his hands. He then looked up at his brother Butch how was controlling all the air around him.

Boomer was the last one to open his eye's and discovered that his hands where full electricity. He looked at his two brothers how were now staring at him. He looked then back and moved his hand to look at the inside. Still not in control of this new power the electricity escaped hem and was now going everywhere.


	8. Stealth

Still not in control of this new power the electricity escaped him and was now going everywhere. Butch, Brute and Brick were now running away, avoiding the electric lashes that came down around them. All boomer did was just stand there and look with a confused face. The electric current wasn't hurting him but apparently it did hurt other people.

Boomers sparks were fading after half a minute. He then came to his where his brothers where hiding. ''Who is the strong one now!'' Boomer yelled. Not knowing that this would be replied with a rock to the face by Brick and a headlock from Butch.

''OK'' that's enough! Screamed Brute who was a bit frustrated because the boys didn't respond to her earlier motions. Finally having heads turned her way she began speaking again. ''let your brother go and focus on your goal. You all need to be ready in three weeks remember.''

Butch let go and Brick just looked angry until he saw Berserk from his eye corner. For some reason he calmed by seeing her and he motion his brothers to come with him as he went towards Berserk.

Berserk was now talking to Brute. ''That was amazing and a lot faster than I thought it would take them.'' ''Yeah, well they are you trouble now'' Brute said as she left. Berserk took a deep breath as the Boy's where now staring at her from a small distance. ''We have to wait for Princes before I can start my lesson'' Berserk had an irritated tone in her voice while she said that.

Minutes went by and still no Princes. Berserk was getting impatient and thirsty. So she asked Brick to get her a glass of water and he did as was asked. Butch and Boomer where a bit surprised at this, their brother Brick was willingly doing things for another person then himself, that was a bit creepy. Berserk had seen the looks on their faces and decided that it was time to have some alone time with Butch. She ordered Boomer to go and look for Princes leaving her alone with Butch.

''What were you thinking when I send your brother away?'' Butch looked her deep in the eyes and shook his head. It was as if he didn't even know the question anymore now she was coming closer to him. Or was he confused about which brother she mention. She was now giggling and licking her lips. Boy, he was seeing things he didn't see before. She was not only really evil, she also looked very good.

His thoughts were broken by boomer and Princes arriving the scene. Berserk just turned around smiling just in time to also see Brick arriving.

After she emptied her glass of water she singed everyone to come with her. They stopped at the shore of the lake. This is where Berserk turned around.

''Success is made by the ashes of you enemies. This can be done in many different ways and I am going to teach you one of them. I am going to learn you stealth. To make you more aware of how important this is I have asked help from HIM and the other villains. They all have a treasure that you need to get from them without getting noticed. There are 4 in total. Now you know how it works, let the games begin'' Berserk yelled.

The Rowdyruffs and princes where immediately in the air searching for the treasures. Berserk smiled form the ground. ''they are so easily fooled'' she mumbled to herself.

They all searched en searched and came as close as they thought they could be, but no one could find the treasure's. Berserk called Boomer and Princes by her. ''I will tell you two where to find the treasures but you will be my slave for the rest of the week'' Princes wasn't even considering this but Boomer did. ''Think about it Princes, think about how we can rub this in their faces'' Princes just looked at him in disbelief. ''I am a princes I don't bow or serve others'' with that said she stuck her nose up in the air and walked away. Boomer was now alone and decided to take the offer.

* * *

''I still can't belief you found all 4 of those things'' Brick said. ''Well you should have known that when Berserk said villains she could have meant he sisters with that'' Boomer was still a bit gloating after he said that. The rest of the group was quiet while Berserk came to Boomer and signed him to come with her to her cabin.

Brick and Butch where still looking in disbelief and a bid angry when they heard a scream. AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Brick and Butch now stormed for the door of the girls cabin and opened it. Inside was berserk sitting on the bed with one foot in a water basket and one foot in the hands of boomer. Boomer was sitting with his knees on the ground. Massaging Berserks foot. Brick went red and screamed ''that's my girl'' to be interrupted by Butch '' NO SHE IS MINE''. The two looked at each other overfilled with hate, this meant war. Berserk shoved Boomer away ''see you next time, I got to see this. Outside where Brick and Butch fighting. One second they were tumbling on the floor the next second they were up in the air kicking and punching at each other.

Brat came to Berserk. ''This is our doing isn't it?'' The two girls then high fived. ''Yeah this is so much better than having them do little chores'' Berserk smiled as looked upon the two fighting boy's. After a few minutes Brat, Brute, Blow and Berserk where sitting in a comfortable chair looking at the boy's with popcorn. Luckily for Brick and Butch, Boomer was smart enough to go and get Him. Him stopped the two boys and punished them.

Brick and Butch were sending angry glares at each other but then focused on Berserk. ''You tricked us'' ''You used us'' Berserk looked at them and then said ''well you were entertaining indeed''. But as I was saying this afternoon I am a master in stealth, so you have been warned about me being sneaky.'' Berserk than turned around and waved her hair backwards before she walked to her sisters.

Boomer looked once more to his brothers and said ''Well this is really going to be a summer to remember''. Brick looked in the eyes of butch. Great minds think alike, evil minds do too. ''This will be a summer of revenge and new victories.''


	9. Victory at last

_Three weeks later_

Butch, Boomer, Brick and Princes where waiting at the meeting point. They looked over the little rocks before them. Rail tracks were leading from de mountain underneath them towards the end of the horizon.

Brick looked away and in the eyes of the ones around him and said.''15 seconds before crossing, remember the Plan''.

Brick his watch blinked and ace voice came out ''security deactivated, meeting in 12 seconds''

''10 seconds'' ''5 seconds'' ''0 seconds'' and the train came underneath them trough the mountain. The train made a lot of noise crossing and it was gaining on speed. It had visual guards at the end and front of the train and was a white/grey color.

Everyone flew after one another forming one streak without signature colors. Butch was the first one the reach the train and took out the unsuspected guard that was standing there.

Brick was the first one to go underneath the train, followed by Boomer and last Princes.

Brick scanned the train with his laser vision to find a part that wasn't guarded. He found a room that was unoccupied. He used his laser vision to make a square howl in the floor and placed 4 little bombs. After those went off he went through the whole. Still followed by boomer and Princes.

They were in some kind of loo and brick went to the door. Listening with his super hearing and looking with his heat vision. _(Berserk: Use the element of surprise to you advantage)_ As soon as the guard turned his back to Him Brick opened the door and jumped on the man taking him out.

Boomer and princes then went into the same room as Brick. It was looking like a large technical freight train form here on. '' I will take on this side, you two go to the front and keep me and Butch informed'' Boomer and Princes nodded to Brick and went on their way to the front of the train.

Each train cabin had at least 1 guard and the first one was taken out easily by boomer.

The third train cabin had two guards and both were taken out. One by Boomer and one by Princes.

The fourth train cabin was a little bit different. There were three guards here.

Princes had noticed that only one had a mobile device to call for help. She took him out.

Princes was now really happy with herself. It was only a year ago that she parted her mind from wanting to be a Powerpuff to wanting to become a super villain herself. This was the first time she actually had success and that meant a lot for her self-esteem.

Boomer took out the second one but the third one was less easy to get rid of. Princes remember that they had to be as fast as possible and looked at Boomer. '' I will take out this one, you go!'' With that Boomer left the train cabin leaving Princes and the one guard. _(Brat: Never underestimate your opponent) _Princes looked at him as he charged towards her. She captured his fist with grace and with the other hand she pushed him in the stomach. When he bowed down from the pain she gave him an elbow on his back making him collapse on the floor and passing out. Then she went to Boomer.

Boomer was now in the room where he had to go. There were no guards, only a big vault and an opening pad. Boomer fumbled in his pockets and took out a little computer thing that he stickered on the Pad. It began analyzing and sending data to Ace and the rest of the villains. It lasted for 20 seconds before Boomer heard ace his voice trough the watch. ''The code is 15, 3, 9 , 8'' Boomer than pressed that in to the pad and the vault opened.

Inside the vault was a small container which was one with the floor. Sind's lasers were not going to cut through this material they had to use a bomb. Luckily princes was already entering the vault and since she was better at everything with bombs Boomer decided that she was the person to open this small container.

Princes immediately began making a bomb that would go through it. It would have been more easy if they had known before how strong and what material it was, they could have made the bomb at the sleeping cabins.

After she was done she placed the Bomb and she and Boomer left the room, closing the vault behind them to hopefully make less noise. BBBOOOOOMMM! The bomb went off and quickly after that Princes and Boomer opened the vault again.

Still no alarm which was good, but also no difference in the appearance of the container. Princes now out of materials began to speak with Boomer instead of getting angry. ''I don't have enough to make this thing open''

Boomer then began to think. _(Blow: Be creative in your solutions, there is always more than one way to achieve your goal)_ Boomer thought and thought and thought and then he made a decision. He pulled his watch to his mouth and spoke ''It's impossible to open it without razing the alarm, be prepared''. He ordered Princes to go to Brick and as soon as she left the vault he raised his fist.

After a few punches the container was definitely breaking apart. With the fifth punch Boomer heard his watch Bleep. ''60 seconds'' He began punching harder and harder until the container finally broke.

''Where is he, we only have 20 seconds left and we really need to go if we don't want to fight the Powerpuffs'' Brick said in a hastily and stressed way. Princes was about to go back when she saw boomer with a packets in his hands and without further discussion the three went through the whole and out the train with their watch bleeping 10 seconds.

* * *

F*ck, the Powerpuffs are coming I can see it, but I need to buy more time _(Brute: Use your element power if you feel the need to) _Butch ran onto the roof of the cabins. He then closed his eyes spread his legs, standing firmly on the on the train and began raising his hands from his hips up to make the wind go around his body. He then opened his eyes. Seeing the wind in his hands he sent it towards the sand and ground area and with that he made sort of a sand storm on the left side of the train. This should be enough to not get spotted the thought when he saw a blue streak coming towards him.

Butch his eyes were closing as he was bracing himself for impact and when the blue streak was near enough he realized that it was Boomer. ''Dude, we have to go'' Boomer shouted. With that said they left the train flying away and hide from the Powerpuff girls.

* * *

''Buttercup you stop the train, Bubbles make sure that everyone on the train is alright, I am going inside to catch the bad guy's'' Blossom said as they were almost beside the train.

Bloody red eye's were looking at her from a distance. '' I may hide for now but next time we will fight I will hit you harder than I have never done before'' Brick focus than went from his counterpart to his team. ''let's go celebrate'' and with that they left back to the wooden cabins to celebrate their first victory in a long time.


	10. The weapon

''They have finally succeeded, I am so proud'' said Mojo cheering. Brat, Brute and Berserk looked at the monkey while lying on a lounger.

''That monkey freaks me out'' Brat says to her sisters. ''Well at least he stopped bugging us like before'' Berserk Replied.

Brute than laughed and began to repeat Mojo's words from the last couple of days. ''Are you sure their ready, That their prepared, ready to win?'', ''You can't simply command MOJO JOJO to do things for you, your friends, you'','' I do not reiterate, repeat and reinstate the same thing over and over again. I am clear, concise and to the point!''.

Brat and Berserk were laughing from the noises Brute was making and they laughed even harder when she made faces with it. It was only when a cold wet liquid fell from the sky, right on the girls that the laughter stopped.

Brat, Brute and Berserk were now soaked. Brat squeezed her eyes while looking up. Up in the sky where Brick, Butch and Boomer, Brick holding a giant bucket.

''YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!'' Brat screamed. Her sisters were evenly mad but kept their mouth shut. They just looked around for something to dry themselves with.

''This is the third time this day they prank us'' Berserk grumbles. Brute heard that and responded to her sister ''that's three times to much, I don't know how much I can take anymore''. Berserk saw the anger in her sister and tried to calm her.

''They promised they would get us home If we didn't fight remember, so just stick with prank revenge ok? Berserk said while she walked into the cabin to change cloths. Brute stayed on the outside to look at the middle where everyone was now gathering.

''Let me see, let me see'' Blow shouted. In the hands of boomer was now a packet the size of a football. Boomer was a sending out rays of self-esteem as he gave it to HIM. That was something Blow had never see before when it comes to Boomer. But her thought wandered away towards Mojo and HIM who were now examining the package to later reveal that it needed more investigation.

Mojo Jojo then took it to his cabin and locked the door behind them. HIM looked unsatisfied by that but he knew it was the best thing. When it comes to technical stuff he didn't know much about it and that means letting Mojo do his work or do not get the information you want.

This also meant that everyone else was on a break from what they were doing. The Rowdyruff boy's took place in the loungers, Him went back inside his room, the Ganggreen gang where playing soccer, Princes was painting the nails of fuzzy who was tied down, Brute and Brat where inside changing and Berserk was coming towards Blow to challenge her to a game.

''Berserk, you also want a cookie? Blow said as she took a bit. She then realized why boomer was looking at her the howl time. The cream within was no longer vanilla. Instead it tasted like toothpaste.

Blow took out her tong to spit out the remains. You could see the disgust on her face while she did that. ''AAAARRGG, that's it, I'm going to blow something up before I lose it'' she screamed en then walked away with Berserk fallowing on her trail.

The boy's laughed and laughed until Brute came out of the boy's cabin. Brick's face went from entertained to annoyed. ''What where you doing there?'' he asked.

Brute just made a small evil smile and said '' go look for yourselves''.

Now the boy's had to pick a volunteer to go in and look. If it was a trap than at least only the volunteer would walk in it. And as it always was with volunteers from the Rowdyruffs , Boomer was the volunteer.

Boomer slightly opened the door , nothing happened. He then pushed the door completely open, still nothing happened. He looked over his shoulder and looked at his brothers. After he went inside where everything was normal. To normal. There had to be something, but not able to find it he went back outside to his brothers.

* * *

Finally Mojo came out of his cabin with a gun looking like thing. All the eye's where on Mojo as he explained what it was.

''This gun is a special gun that can be used to destroy everything, by using its own power against you. For example if I fire this at Ace nothing will happen, If I fire it at someone who fires something at me like one of you girls, than you will be in serious pain, Hurt, Ache''

Blow looked at it interest. ''So if someone with superpowers attacks you, it will fire back with the same force.'' _What happened when they just hit you physically? It just doesn't make sense to build something like this and for who would someone want to build this._

Mojo confirmed and then looked at the other villains. ''This is the thing we have been waiting for, we have been waiting too long to destroy those Powerpuff girls, now the waiting is over, time has finally come to take them out once and for all.''

* * *

That evening:

While all the villains are pattering about what they are going to do ones the Powerpuff girls are gone, The Powerpunk girls were having a meeting in there cabin.

''You really think they are going to use it against us'' Berserk asked. ''first of all their evil like us, so yeah! Second, this is the only weapon that I know that can use our powers against us and since HIM likes to control everybody I don't doubt that he will use it. Third, we have three teenage boys who despise us and want us to do everything they want, they will do everything to be the better prankster and better criminal.'' Blow answered.

NNNNNOOOOOOOO! All the girls were now standing up straight as they haired Butch scream. ''My plan has worked'' Brute said, smiling evilly while the girls walked outside.

Butch was standing in the center of the cabins with his al of his clothing. The thing that made it funny was that it was all in the color pink. Boomer and Brick now also came out with their clothing and looked even more angry than Butch. ''That's it, I have had enough, let's fight!'' Brick yelled.

All four girls got in the air, just like the three boy's But when they were about to give their first punch they were hit by some kind of ray and came tumbling down to the ground.

They boy's where still in the air looking at who had shot the girls down. It was Mojo and he had the biggest smile on his face they had ever seen for him. ''It works, It actually works'' Mojo was cheering.

Blow got up from the ground and said ''I told you so!'' _The only thing I don't understand is how that could have actually hurt us, the only thing we did was fly. Maybe there is something more to that weapon than I thought._

Then boy's the came down towards the ground. ''Now you girls have to do everything we tell you to or we will take you out with ease. The now weakened girls were not showing any fear. ''You think we will bow for you because you have a gun. Try again.'' Berserk said.

It was then that pink smoke filled the air and HIM came out of nowhere. ''You know, now you girls have done your part of the deal, why should I do mine?'' HIM said in a squeaky voice.

''You better let us go home HIM….''Blow said with a commanding tone. HIM just laughed ''you should never have trusted us, now you have prepared your own doom. HIM's voice changed to a very manly and deep voice ''You better listen to the boy's little brat's because else it's the dungeon for you''

Blow was always the ones of the big plans, but this time she could not bring out a word. It was Brute who yelled '' SCAMPER!'' And everyone began running in a different direction.


	11. Scamper!

'' SCAMPER!'' Yelled Brute as she saw no other option but run. Being out of power it seemed as the best thing to do in her mind.

Brute went to the Right, grabbing wood and other things from the ground to throw later at her pursuers.

Blow went Left, tackling down Mojo Jojo in the hope that he would go down hard enough to not follow her afterwards.

Berserk turned and run backwards, towards the lake.

Brat ran forward right towards Boomer. Boomer was now raising for impact, not knowing if all her powers were gone. As his eyes were closed he felt no pressure from some sort of impact. He quickly reopened his eyes to just see a foot vanishing above his head. Brat was now behind him, rushing to the nearest Cabin.

* * *

Now that the Rowdyruff boys and other criminals had taken in what just happened and what the word Scamper meant they were in pursue.

Butch and Princes went after Brute. Before Brute could reach the forest Butch was in front of her. Turning around she saw Princes standing behind her. She then ran towards one of the trees on her left hoping to escape. But instead Butch and Princes managed to corner her against the back of one of the cabins. They then used their lasers to get her down, screaming in pain.

Blow was up as fast as Mojo had touched the ground before. Running away from him she looked over her left shoulder. She saw Mojo getting up from the ground and as she run further away from him she stuck her tongue out at him. Satisfied with that she turned her head. Unfortunately it was already too late because the moment she turned she got hit on the head by a banjo. Fuzzy had knocked her out in a instance.

Brick and Him went after Berserk. Berserk was a better runner than Brute, but without powers she wasn't faster than someone with super powers. Having HIM suddenly appear in front of her made her slow down as she took a turn to the right. That was when she felt someone jump against her back. Brick had pushed her on the ground, by tackling her from behind by the waist. Berserk tried to get up and out of the clutches of her opponent but it was no use.

Brat had now locked herself up in the Cabin of the boy's. On the other side she heard Boomer talking to the Ganggreen gang. Brat was thinking about any way to escape. She then remember their fight from the first day and remembered the whole in the roof. Looking up she was now even more desperate to get out of the cabin to a more safer place.

The thoughts about what happened during that fight were coming back. When processing these thoughts a light began burning in her head.

* * *

''Boomer dude, you are the one with super powers remember, can't you, you know, just break down the door?'' Ace said as the gang and Boomer where standing in front of the cabin door.

''Yeah, I forgot'' and with that Boomer used al his power to push the door out of the hinges, flying into the room.

''It's empty?'' ''No she has to be here somewhere'' ''she still has power and can just disappear'' ''pppppprrrrprr'' everyone was speaking throughout each other, not noticing that Li'l Arturo was looking underneath one of the beds.

Li'l Arturo came up and went to Ace. ''Boss, I know where she went'' and he points towards the bed.

Ace lets Big Billy lift the bed and underneath a whole is becoming visible. '' Well, I'm going in, you all go look outside'' Boomer said as he crawls in the gap.

''Luckily you pay us, else we wouldn't do anything for you'' said Ace, hard enough to be heard by his gang, too soft to be heard by Boomer.

* * *

Boomer was having a difficult time the get through the small passage underneath the cabin. Ones he got out ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Brat.

Feeling lost he did what he always does when something goes wrong. He goes to his brothers for help.

Walking behind the cabin he reaches the center of all the cabins and walks towards his brothers.

Butch saw sitting on a unconscious Brute, smiling big and Brick is walking towards Butch with a unconscious Berserk on his shoulder. Mojo, Fuzzy, Princes and HIM where sitting a bench further away from them.

As he came closer his brothers, they looked at him and knew in a instance what he was going to asked them. ''You let her escape? You Idiot'' Brick said as he punched Boomer. Butch was about to say something alike but got interrupted by Blow screaming '' NICE! Ones we fall, we get up and hit you hard!

Boomer hadn't noticed before that Blow was laying next to Brute, all tied up in a rope. He looked like his favorite football team had just lost the game when he thought about her words.

''Well let's go and find Brat shall we'' Brick said as he saw the thoughts of failure in his brother. With that Boomer and Butch began searching, while Brick carries the girls one at the time in their old cabin and locks it up tightly. ''Princes, Mojo, Fuzzy let's go, we have one more Powerpunk to find''

* * *

Driving around in a stolen car was something Brat did on a regular basis but It was now getting pretty dark outside and she began to get scared. It wasn't the darkness that scared her, but the fact she was all alone now. Being alone, she thought more about things before doing them.

Brat was not going to turn on the headlights of the car, that would mean that she would be more visible in the darkness. Being surrounded by darkness also meant she could see the boy's signature colors if they would fly above her.

After driving around for a couple hours more she sees what she wants to reach. A big city. She also sees something she didn't want to see. A red streak is zooming around the edge of the town.

_They are probably searching for the car, I need to dump it right away._

Brat then drove the Car into the ditch beside the roadside and left of on foot. In the city she would be save, but now, how to get there?


	12. Cockroaches

_They are probably searching for the car, I need to dump this right away_

Turning the steering wheel to the side and letting go of the gas panel she drove the car into the ditch. She looked up. Good, Brick hadn't spotted her jet. She then went running towards the city for about one hour until she saw an old house just outside of the town.

Getting tired of all the running and having to use real muscles for ones she began thinking. She needed a place to stay for the night and this house would do the trick. Not thinking anymore she went to the front door and rang. No one was home.

Brat being Brat, she knew all too well how to pick a lock. Being inside she looked around. There where cockroaches everywhere. She walked perfectly around them, a bit discussed by them, but also a bid caring.

_WOW, I have never seen so much cockroaches together. They look so dark and sinister, it makes me scunner and love them at the same time. They are one off the few animals I can equally tolerate. Unlike dogs, ouh I hate them so much, especially talking dogs. Brat you are getting of subject, focus, you need a spot to sleep._

''Who goes there?''

* * *

''Hello?'' Said Brat as she walked across the room. She defiantly heard someone. But al she could see was a big pile of cockroaches.

''Who goes there?''

The voice was coming from the cockroach that stood on top of the pile.

Brat looked at it surprised and said ''I am Brat and I chose this house to sleep in.''

''I don't want you here, get lost''

Brat now crossed her arms ''No, I am already lost and I am tired''

''What or where are you running from?''

''Why should I tell you?''

''If you tell me I will think about letting you sleep here tonight''

And so Brat began telling her story, about how they arrived in this dimension, how they met the Rowdyruff boys and the other criminals etc.

* * *

'' It's really bad to get in a fight with the Rowdy ruff boys. They killed my cadet Skippy once. The horror. Then there was a small silence. Well, since you do not fear us and not tried to kill us you can stay.

And with that they prepared for the night.

* * *

_''Finally you are asleep, what took you so long'' Berserk said._

_''I should have known you would connect to my dream'' Brat said as she hugged Berserk._

_''Listen, I am too far away from you to be here for a long time so, we have to make it short.'' Brat then looked at Berserk and nodded._

_''are you all captured?'' Berserk nodded this time ''but we have a plan, the only thing is, you need to carry it out''_

_Brat looked surprised but was giving Berserk a look that told her she was up to the challenge._

_''Blow told me that the effects of the ray (maybe) can be undone. That is why you need to find those Powerpuff girls were the Rowdyruffs always talked about. Their Professor would be smart enough to do the trick if it's possible and at this point the enemies of our enemy is our friend''_

_Brat stared with a serious face at her sister. ''What will happen to you guy's while I am gone?''_

_Berserk smiled and said ''We will be fine, we will enjoy ourselves while distracting them as much as possible. Maybe we will even escape.''_

_'' Look, I am starting to wake up, I lo….. please take care of yourself'' Berserk said as she disappeared into thin air''_

* * *

The next morning Brat found breakfast as she woke up. Next to her breakfast stood the cockroach she now knew by the name of Roach coach. She thanked him and finished her breakfast.

She was about to leave when, she thanked him again and asked him to where the Powerpuff girls would live. Roach coach wanting to know why and she explained the dream to him. He told her to wait there and after a few minutes an old dirty man came towards her.

''I will help you. I hate the Powerpuff girls, but you can revenge Skippy by defeating those Rowdy ruff boys''

They got into a dusty old biological car and drove towards the town. They drove by a sign saying ''welcome to Townsville'' Brat was looking straight ahead, to see skyscrapers growing as they came closer to their destination.

Arriving in the city center Roach coach told her that he didn't know where they lived, but he had a plan.

* * *

_As long as you destroy something or do a criminal activity, they will come to you._ That where the last words she heard from him before she left his car.

Well, she needed to get attention of the people of Townsville and she needed to do what she did best. Destroying something. She decided that robbing a bank would do the trick, but having no super powers, that wasn't going to work.

When she heard the words ''Pickle'' she got distracted and turned her head towards the small guy how was begging a redhead. When the word ''mayor'' felt she suddenly had a plan.

Stealing a pickle was easy and so she went to the pickle booth. Took a large pickle jar and distracted the mayor while the one with him wasn't looking.

She then threw a paper air plane to the woman in the red dress. Who read it and immediately started to make a phone call.

* * *

''Powerpuff hotline…Were on our way!'' and with that Blossom signed Bubbles and Buttercup to come and they flew out of the window.

''The mayor has been kidnaped and is held hostage at the park.'' Blossom explained to her sisters as they flew to towards the park. Bubbles nodded and Buttercup stretched her arms to prepare herself for an upcoming battle.

Arriving at the park they saw the Mayo sitting in the grass, completely naked. The girls quickly looked away as they came closer. ''AW not again'' Buttercup said '' I am going to get him some clothes and with that she took off.

Blossom stepped in front of the mayor ''Mayor, I thought you were kidnaped? And what happened to your clothes?''

''That nice blond lady told me I could have a free Pickle if I gave her my clothes'' Blossom looked at him in a surprise and said ''Major, I am sure Miss Bellum would give you a pickle if you would dress yourself and go back to your office'' He then nodded.

Bubbles was already looking around for the criminal when she found a girl who looked just like her. Her hair color was the same, but her pigtails were longer, more curly and she had nice blue ribbons in them. She wore dark blue jeans, Black boots and a blue thank top. Her eyes were dark Blue and were looking at bubbles while she came towards her. Bubbles was a bid intimidated by her and stopped floating to look at her.

'' That took you a while'' she said. Bubbles now noticed the clothes this girl had in her hand. '' Those are from the mayor'' and she pointed at them.

''No, there mine now, he trade them with me for a pickle'' the girl explained en turned to walk away towards the volcano. Blossom was now blocking her path. ''Give the clothes back or we will put you in jail'' she said as she stretched out her arm.

Instead of doing what Blossom asked the girl smirked evilly and threw one clothing item into the canal around the volcano. Blossom than tried to grab the clothing from her hands, but she was fast enough to avoid that.

''I will give you the clothes If you help me with something'' She said. Blossom looked her deep in the eyes, giving her a glair that would break a normal criminal soul.

''p..p..pl..please?'' Those words seemed to come from far, but Blossom recognized the honesty in them. ''Alright, fine, what do you want us to do?''

''That is going to be a long story, but first can you take me to your home? I don't feel very save here in the open.''


	13. Freeing sisters

''My name is Brat'' Brat said as the Powerpuffs introduced themselves to them. You could see gears moving in Blossom's head when she heard the name.

''I believe we have met before, am I right?'' She asked Brat. ''I don't think so, I don't remember you'' Brat responded. Blossom then raised her hand to scratch her chin. The resemblance with bubbles, that name, It was all a little bit too familiar . Blossom than signed her sisters to stay and she left the room.

It was then that Brat began speaking again. ''Anyway I do not only want your help, I also came to warn…'' Brat said as she was interrupted by Buttercup. ''We don't need a warning sister, we can beat anyone''. Right after those words Blossom came back in, holding in her hand an old diary.

''Well, we have met before all right, It seems we were 5 years old when we met you'' Blossom said with a very serious tone in her voice. '' It also seemed that you and your sisters liked to destroy the town and wanted to beat us up''

Brat now looked like a dear caught in headlights. ''Well, Yeah I a evil…but..but…my sister said to me that, well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and so I came to you guy's''

Bubbles looked stunned as she was processing the conversation. Buttercup just stood there, looking not amused. Blossom was to only one looking like she normally did and began to ask more questions.

'' You have super powers just like us, why don't you use them and why do need our help?''

Brat now looked Blossom straight in the eyes. '' To keep it short, me and my sisters got into a fight with the Rowdyruff boys and some other criminals and they took away our powers.''

Now Buttercup was furious. '' AAARRGG not again, why can't they just stay out of trouble for ones!''

Blossom calmed her sister and looked at Brat . ''What did you mean by they took your powers away?''

And so Brat began to tell the story from the beginning.

* * *

''It seems we are heading towards a difficult battle'' Blossom said as Brat had told them the whole story.

'' There is nothing we haven't beaten yet'' Buttercup explained as she up waved all the words from the previous conversation away.

Blossom stared in disbelieve at her sister.'' Buttercup, If her story is right, we need to come up with a good plan. Remember that the last years the criminals are getting closer to defeat us. I will ask the professor to examine Brat and in the meanwhile we need to make a plan to defeat those criminals''

''And save my sisters'' Brat added.

* * *

The professor was still examining Brat when the Powerpuff hotline rang. The pink, puffed phone was answered by Bubbles. ''Powerpuff hotline…..Ok, we are coming''

''Girls, Girls, we need a change of plans, all the criminals mentioned by Brat are destroying Townsville as we speak''

Blossom stood up ''Me and Buttercup will go, you need to stay here with Brat, to go save her sisters as soon as she gets her powers back''

Bubbles nodded and with that Blossom and Buttercup left. Leaving Bubbles with the professor and Brat. ''So, do you sisters really look like mine?'' Bubbels asked Brat as she was getting curious about Brat and her sisters.

'' Yeah, sortha….only we are awesome and well, you all are the exact opposite of that, goody two shoe'' Brat replied.

The professor was now walking back and forward. He couldn't find out how the laser had taken away Brat's powers and he had no clue how to revers it. It was then that he stumbled over his own feet and knocked over a few concoctions. One falling on Brat.

Brat Jumped up as she felt the liquid touching her skin. First it was burning really badly, but it soon the pain reduced to nothing.

''Brat, you'r flying'' the Professor said as he saw Brat hover above the ground. Not realizing at first, Brat was now very happy. ''YES! you did it!'' she screamed and hugged the professor.

'' What was that liquid professor?'' Bubbles asked as she pointed to the stain on the floor.

''That was a new mixture. I was trying to combine chemical X with other substances and well I thought this one could do nothing, but it seems I was wrong'' The professor explained.

Brat then let go of the professor. ''How soon can you have a new concoction for my sisters?''

''In a few hours I believe'' he said.

Brat then smiled '' Make it ready while me Bubbles and I are going to free my sisters''

With that said the blue counterparts smiled at each other before taking the sky.

* * *

''WATCH OUT BUTTERCUP'' Blossom yelled as her sister escaped just inches from the laser beam.

Avoiding the laser was hard enough, but she had also Butch to fight. Buttercup tried to get the fight to the other side of a building so she could focus just on Butch instead of Butch and Mojo Jojo's laser. She tried and she tried but there was no escaping from one or another had already refilled it's place.

Blossom even having a harder time. Brick alone always was a challenge, but with Princes helping him this was definitely an uphill battle. Blossom was more busy trying to avoid hits, than she had time to make a plan.

When a pink cloud suddenly began to fill all the air in Townsville, the criminals regrouped and so did the girls.

HIM appeared out of the pink thickness and smirked at the girls standing in front of him. '' Gosh, I doesn't look too good now for you two doesn't it'' His eyes moved from Blossom to Buttercup and Back. ''where is Bubbles?'' he asked them on a heavy, compelling and angry tone.

''I can already see the cabins'' brat said to Bubbles as they came near the lake.

Brat, normally being the one who came up with a plan if Blow wasn't there had learned to use her brain and her instincts. So sensing that something was wrong she ordered Bubbles to go down and fallow behind her from a distance.

As soon as she landed near one of the Cabins she looked around. No one. It was so quiet, you could hear a needle drop. Noticing that her old cabin had a big lock in it, she knew her sisters had to be in there.

Brat made a fist and smashed the lock in pieces. Leaving a locked door behind, she then twirled around and kicked in the door.

As she stood there, there was like a long silence before Berserk and Brute jumped out hugging her.

''That took you a while'' said Blow as she now left the cabin and walked into the sunlight.

The victory of freedom was just short when Blow got hit by another girl, who got slammed into her.


	14. BOOMMM

The three other girls were now looking towards the forces behind the impacted. It was Boomer, who was now coming straight towards Brat.

Brat who was getting ready for impact then saw her two sisters make a move at him. Super powers or not, outnumbered the should easily win from him and so Berserk grabbed his ankle with Brute so that he made a faceplant.

As he got op they could all see the fire in his eyes. Brat was summoning her special power when Bubbles stepped in front of her.

''You want to prove you're the better fighter, than fight me one on one'' Bubbles screamed to Boomer. With that said they both flew up in the sky leaving Berserk, Brat en Brut standing on the ground.

'Wait, where is Blow?'' Berserk asked her sisters. They all started to look around, but instead of finding Blow they saw a Pink cloud dashing in a fast pace towards them as HIM entered the cabins domain.

''Hide, I will take him'' Brat yelled at her two sisters. Berserk and Brute didn't need to hear that twice and fled to one of the cabins to hide.

Inside the cabin they found Blow. ''What are you doing Blow, we need to get out of here, pinky is back'' Blow than asked her sisters to help her find the blueprints, she knew Mojo had made after receiving the gun.

Outside of the cabin the fighting was continuing. Bubbles was defiantly winning, being Boomers counterpart she knew all his weak points and they tripled ones he was mad.

Brat one the other hand was not even close to winning. HIM could alter reality and forces of nature. It wasn't something she had ever encountered before and if it wasn't for Brut stepping outside, distracting him, Brat properly would have been finished.

Brute began throwing all things she could get her hands on, while trying to avoid earthquakes and wholes forming in the ground before her.

Now Berserk stepped outside. Not able to help Blow she was determent to help her other sisters.

She took a small metal beam from the ground and began to charge against HIM. HIM not being stupid saw Berserk, Brat and Brute attacking and began to twirl around his claw. Suddenly the gravity was 100 times stronger and it pushed all the girls to the ground. HIM was smiling until he saw his one son falling onto the ground in front of him. Bubbles fell more gently, but still smashing into Boomer as she landed on top of him.

HIM picked op boomer from underneath Bubbles and made sure that he and Boomer were the only ones standing. HIM began to dust off Boomer like he was a two year old that had emptied the vacuum cleaner above his head, not noticing a round object rolling towards him.

When he did notice it was too late.

BOOMMM

The round object had exploded right underneath HIM's legs, scorching away his legs in the process. Him was now laying there unconscious, with blood flowing out of his legs. Boomer was still in one piece but was knocked down. He saw Blow coming at him, going for the kill. Boomer got up and seeing that all girls where standing up again, he could never win.

'' Let me take my dad home and save his live, then I will leave you alone'' Boomer yelled at Blow. Blow began yelling back ''I'm evil, I don't care if he dies''

As Blow brought her fist towards Boomers face, when there was a blue colored streak flying in front of her.

''Let him go, we have more important things to do… like getting your powers back'' Bubbles looked Blow deep in the eyes, calming her down even more.

Blow then took a deep breath and turned to her sisters. ''Well lets go and get our powers back then''

With that Brat, Brute, Berserk, Blow and Bubbles left. Leaving defeated Boomer behind, to take care of HIM.


	15. The final battle

''Come out, come out wherever you are!'' Butch and Brick yelled as they circled around a building. Inside Blossom and Buttercup were hiding and princes had the task to scare them back outside.

The villains had made a plan that wen one of the girls would come outside, their counterparts would grab them and keep them still, so it was easier to hit them with the laser.

Blossom and Buttercup already knew what the plan of the villains was stayed put. They were outnumbered and waiting for help would be the best option.

'' That's it'' Brick yelled as he disregarded the words of the monkey and went inside the building. He flew around on a few floors. Until he heard something outside.

''Blossom, Buttercup where are you'' _Damm, that's Bubbles, I tought HIM went with boomer to destroy bub…._

Before Brick could finish his thoughts a pink streak came over him from behind, leaving the building and taking his hat.

Blossom went outside as she wore Bricks hat, hoping that Mojo would confuse her with Brick. It worked because as soon as Brick almost got to Blossom, Mojo shot a laser at him.

Brick could just avoid it and looked angrily at the monkey, seeing his hat gliding down in the air next to him.

Blossom had now reached Bubbles. '' Where are the Powerpunks?'' Bubbles smiled ''they will come to help us as soon as they get their powers back….where is Buttercup?''

As if she heard her name, Buttercup came crashing out of the building holding a beat op Princes, dumping her on the ground below. ''One done, three more to go'' Buttercup said to herself as she went up to her sisters.

''What's up, little sisters'' Blossom looked annoyed by the commend but decided to ignore it. Bubbles didn't notice her sisters remark, but she did notice that Brick, Butch en Mojo Jojo were now coming around the building, towards them. ''Blossom, what's the plan?'' she hurried.

''I will take out the Mojo and the laser, Buttercup and you need to fight the boy's'' Blossom explained and took off towards the monkey.

''I want the Green one, I think the Red head is scary'' Bubbles explained to Buttercup. Switching at the last moment, the two boy's didn't expect a thing.

Blossom was having a difficult time to get closer to Mojo, avoiding every shot there wasn't much time between shots to get closer. Buttercup was evenly matched to Brick until Brick used his special power. Fire was coming towards Buttercup en there was no way to escape. Her special power where Vines, but they would just burn, so she had nothing to protect herself.

Bubbles wasn't doing any better. Butch was one big ball of muscles and seemed to be much faster than her. Standing on the ground Bubbles raised herself for the collision and she got hit down hard.

Butch was now sitting on top of her, holding her hands above her head. ''It's a shame I need to let you live, so Boomer can finish you''

Right as he was about to crush Bubbles with his legs, he got picked up from her by the back of this collar and thrown around by no one other than Berserk. ''got here just in time didn't I'' she said as she helped bubbles to her feet.

On the other side of the road Brat was now healing Buttercup's burns as Brut tried to fight Brick.

The boys now outnumbered pointed their attention to Mojo Jojo in the hope he would shoot one of the many targets.

Mojo was too busy with defending his own ass now not only Blossom but also Blow were coming towards him from two different directions. Noticing this Brick decided it was best to get help. Fuzzy and the Ganggreen gang would be nearby so he flew away from the crime scène to get them. Leaving Butch alone with three Powerpunks and two Powerpuffs.

Butch swallowed as he saw all five girls surrounding him.

Like a miracle had happened, Butch saw from the corners of his eyes that Mojo was having success.

Blossom was laying unconscious on the ground and Blow also just got hit, tumbling towards the ground.

Butch seeing his escape flew to Mojo, who began shooting at the rest of the Powerpuffs and Powerpunks. Having luck at his side he managed to take the remaining Powerpuffs and Brat. Leaving only Berserk and Brute with powers.

Like on clue Brick came around the corner with the Ganggreen gang and fuzzy.

It was now nine against six.

Brute fought Butch, Brick fought Berserk, Brat went for Big Billy, Buttercup for ace and Bubbles run hiding for fuzzy and Big Billy.

Blow was going for Mojo He had no other weapons besides the laser and since she already lost her powers, she knew she could take him down. Or at least get the laser away from him.

It all seemed a bit more easy in her head, because while charging towards Mojo, she got held back by Snake and Lil' Arturo.

The fighting continued for a few minutes until only Blow, Bubbles, Big Billy and fuzzy were left.

Mojo apparently had fled the scene without anyone noticing it. So now it was 2 against two and one of the two bad guy's had a gun.

Luckily for Bubbles he had a really bad aim and she could avoid Fuzzy's shots. Blow was now fighting Big Billy, nothing she tried seemed to work against him.

''What do I need to do, to get you to stop fighting'' Blow Yelled at him.

Big Billy just looked up very happy and said '' Give Big Billy a kiss''

Blow was about to laugh when she noticed he was serious. Changing her facial expression and knowing it was the only way out, she kissed him on the cheek.

Big Billy was so happy that he ran to the other members of the gang, picking them up from the ground and taking off with them.

_Just one more_ Blow thought as she saw fuzzy running past her, to get his aim on Bubbles. Blow simply crossed out one leg and fuzzy went flying.

Bubbles Quickly grabbed the gun from Fuzzy and knocked him out.

The two girls now exhausted, sat down on the ground. ''Well I am glad that's over'' Bubbles told Blow as she handed her the gun. Blow stood up and got on the barrel of the gun, bending it and throwing it away afterwards.

Before Blow could say another word she saw another gun at her head.

Mojo Jojo was back and he had taken a cool looking weapon with him, or was it the same laser weapon as before but upgraded.

''I, Mojo Jojo, have challenged you, defeat you and now I am going to destroy you, make you death, vaporize you to tiny bits.'' He said as he pulled the trigger.

Blow closed her eyes, to soon realize that nothing happened. She opened her eyes again to see that Mojo was about to get pushed by Bubbles.

Hitting him hard Mojo hit the pavement with a lot of noise, knocking him out. ''pppff', you don't know how happy I am that, that thing didn't work'' Bubbles said as she looked down at Mojo.

Blow was already focusing on the gun. _Mojo is a genius, what went wrong_? was all she could think about.

Then she saw a light blinking on the laser gun. **Overheat: nuclear explosion in 2 minutes**

Blow bit the inside of her bottom lip as she began thinking about a solution. Bubbles had now joint her and began to panic a bit when she saw the words nuclear and explosion.

Blow than picked up the Gun and she ran to the still unconscious Princes and took away her jetpack. She than placed it on her own back. ''What are you doing, flying away with that is like committing suicide'' Bubbles said with tears in her eyes.

Strapping the last binders Blow looked Bubbles straight in the eyes. ''you're the hero, you should know the best why I do this''

Blow than looked at her sisters on the floor '' Tell them I love them and that I will always guard them''

With that Blow took off, off into the sky, vanishing into the distance until a big wind fallowed by bright light filed the skylight.

* * *

**A week later**

''Unbelievable, your professor actually kept the mirror'' Berserk said to Blossom as she looked at the portal.

''yes, he thought it would come in handy one day so'' Blossom replied. The Powerpunks and Powerpuffs than said goodbye and with that Brat, Berserk and Brute stepped into the portal.

Going home and ending their vacation with new experiences but without their sister.

Yeah, this was defiantly a summer to remember...


	16. Reviews

**Hello everyone,**

**Firts of all I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Also you may have noticed this was the first fanfic I've ever written and**

**you have probably seen some spelling mistakes or want to comment on something.**

**please review and help me to become a better writer :)**

**Kind regards,**

**Nietvries**


End file.
